Sad Movies
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol had been lovers. But when Tomoyo saw that Eriol was with Kaho and he almost kissed her, she knew she'll never be the same again.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song Sad Movies belongs to Sue Thompson.

Sad movies always make me cry

Tomoyo Daidouji went to the movie house alone. She had called her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa that they'll watch a movie together. Eriol told her he's busy. So she went into the movie house alone.

He told me he had to work so I went to the show alone

They turned down the lights and turned the projector on

Eriol had come back to Japan from England. And ever since first year high Tomoyo had a crush on him. And even Eriol did. They have confessed their feelings when they we're in second year high. And by then they we're always together...just like Sakura and Syaoran. As Tomoyo was sitting on the chair inside the movie house she didn't expect who she saw...it was Eriol with Kaho.

And just as the news of the world started to begin

I saw my darling and my best friend walked in

Tomoyo was so shock to see that Eriol was here and with his ex-love one. 'He told me he was busy. So he lied', she thought. They we're looking for a vacant seat. But they sat down right in front of Tomoyo.

I was sitting and there they didn't see

And so they sat right down in front of me

But of course Eriol was not dense to realized coz' Tomoyo was at the back. It was a wrong movie house they went in. But whatever Tomoyo is thinking right now is definitely wrong. Eriol is with Kaho coz' she's leaving for England. "Eriol favor...could you give me a goodbye kiss?" Kaho asked. Tomoyo and Eriol we're shocked to hear that.

"Ill give you a goodbye kiss when you'll leave", Eriol said.

"How about now? Please just on the cheek", she pleaded. Eriol doesn't want to make Tomoyo cry. To stop Kaho for being so annoying he bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. But Kaho moved and he was shocked his lips fell on her lips.

And when he kissed her lips I almost died

And in the middle of the color cartoon I started to cry

Sad movies always make me cry (2x)

Tomoyo felt like she was stabbed in the heart. This can't be! Her tears suddenly came out from her eyes. Eriol felt the same way. He felt like he cheated her. She suddenly stood up and went out of the movie house. Eriol pulled away and look at her disappearing figure. He had to explain...tomorrow or tonight.

So I got up and slowly walked home

Tomoyo never expected this to happen as she went home. Her tears falling like rain. Rain had started to pour and it's a good thing she was home. "Glad that your home dear and you're not really wet", Sonomi said as she had arrived. "Did you cry?" Tomoyo was shocked on that. So her Mom noticed.

"Yes Mom I did-"

"Who is that bastard who made you cry?" her Mom asked angrily. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"I watched a sad movie that's why I cried", Tomoyo replied-or lied. She went to her room and maybe cry some more. As she was in her room she laid her head on the door then cried. 'Eriol why? Why did you do that?' Her telephone on her room suddenly rang. She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

And Mama saw the tears and said what's wrong

And so to keep from telling her a lie

I just said sad movies make me cry

Repeat

"Hello konbanwa?"

"Tomoyo!" she immediately knows who owns the voice. "It's me Eriol. Look I'm sorry of what I did today. I know we we're in the same movie house coz' I saw you. I just pretended I didn't. Kaho-"

"I don't need your explanation!" she exclaimed.

"Please listen for a while!" Eriol begged. There was silence so he continued. "Kaho will leave tomorrow that's why I went with her coz' I PROMISED her. Second that kiss that you saw...it was supposed to be on the cheek. Kaho moved that's why I kissed her lips. Tomoyo are you listening?"

"I always thought that you love her".

"That was before. I have moved on already. Please don't think I'm using you or whatsoever...you already know how much I love you", he said in a soft whisper. She paused for a while...of course she is also deeply in love with him. "Can you forgive me?"

"No!" she was shocked to say those words. Is she really that angry with him? He sighed.

"I know you can't forgive me. I've been guessing that all along. And besides it will take you sometime to convince I was telling the truth". Then he wanted to tell her his decisions. "So I've decided to go back to England...don't think of anything like I'm going to cheat you".

"N-NANI?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why so sudden?"

"After what you have seen today I felt like a coward to show my face to you. Since we'll be fourth year in the opening of class...maybe I'll be back after how many years", Eriol replied.

"So does that mean we're ending our relationship?" she asked. Now what on Earth is she going to do if he's not there?

"You decide", he said. "If you'll end our relationship than for me it will always continue. Oyasumi nasai and sayonara". He put down the phone and tries his best not to do the embarrassing thing that he'll never do...cry.

"Master are you sure we're going to leave tomorrow?" Nakuru asked from behind.

"Yes Nakuru".

"But Master you love her very much", Spinel said.

"That's the point. I don't think I'm the right man for her", he said. "But you know what whatever happens I'll always love her".

Tomoyo had changed into new clothes after she had taken a bath. But she doesn't feel good of what happened last night. Then her cell phone rang. She noticed it was Sakura calling her. "Hello Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo noticed that something's wrong. "You had to be here in the airport. Eriol's leaving!"

"I'm on my way!" Tomoyo replied as she ended the call. She quickly told her driver to go to the airport. 'Damn it! Eriol please don't leave...wait for me!'

"I have to leave now Sakura", Eriol said as Sakura had put her cell phone in her bag.

"Eriol please wait! Don't leave yet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have to Sakura. Or else the plane will leave us". He went to Sakura and kisses her cheek. And he went to Syaoran and shakes his hands.

"Take care Hiiragizawa. But I wish you know that this is the right decision", Syaoran said as he tapped his friend's shoulder.

"I'll just have to give her time that's all!" he replied.

"Master!" Nakuru called. "Let's go or else the plane will leave us!" Eriol turned to his friends.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I can't wait for Tomoyo. Tell her...I'll always love her". Eriol gave a small bow, smiled wryly and get on the escalator. Then Tomoyo arrived, panting.

"E-Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted. "ERIOL!" Eriol had heard his name called. He looked at Tomoyo then said something through lip-sing.

'I love you', he says then his figured disappeared.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo was about to follow him but Sakura and Syaoran stopped her coz' she can't go there.

"Stop Tomoyo!" Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo his doing this because he loves you!" Sakura added. When Tomoyo calmed down Sakura said something. "He wants you to think he still loves you and is true to you...even though it means he has to leave you. He'll be back...and you have to be ready".

"I've forgiven him Sakura", Tomoyo said in a whisper, hugging Sakura. "I believe in him".

"But he'll come back again Tomoyo...he promised", Syaoran comforted tapping his friend's back.

"I'm sorry...Eriol", said Tomoyo wishing those words she said will reach him. After how many years and that she's in fourth year college...Eriol didn't come back and for that she had composed a song.

Sad movies make me cry

To be continued...


End file.
